mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Walkthrough:Mario Party 3/ZeoSpark
This following is a MarioWiki walkthrough on the game Mario Party 3. Overview Mario Party 3 is the first Mario Party game to have a Story Mode meaning a walkthrough is this game is possible. The main thing I'll be doing this on is the certain characters. Each of the playable characters for Story Mode (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Donkey Kong, Wario, and Yoshi) have different partners with all of their strengths and weaknesses making gameplay for the Duel Mode against other opponents either easy or hard. Daisy and Waluigi are also introduced in this game but they are part of the storyline meaning they aren't playable. Main Partners for Playable Characters Koopa Troopa *'Owner:' Mario *'Stamina:' 2 *'Attack:' 1 *'Pay:' 1 *'Grade: '''B Koopa Troopa is a good partner overall due to his rather average status. His lack in power may not work well against someone like Whomp so it's a good idea to power him out. Goomba *'Owner:' Luigi *'Stamina:' 1 *'Attack:' 2 *'Pay:' 2 *'Grade:' A- Goomba's stats are pretty much the opposite of Koopa Troopa's stats. Goomba, in my opinion, is the best partner to have in Mario Party 3 espically when he's powered up. However, his low stamina is a bit of a con. Boo *'Owner:' Yoshi *'Stamina:' 1 *'Attack:' 2 *'Pay:' 3 *'Grade:' A Yoshi is lucky to have such a realible partner in Boo. Boo is excellent as even in the rear, Boo can counterattack weaker enemies at the same time causing damage. The pay is higher than usual but it's worth it. Toad *'Owner:' Peach *'Stamina:' 1 *'Attack:' 1 *'Pay:' 1 *'Grade: A+ Toad is, by far, one of the best partners in Mario Party 3. Despite his low attack and stamina, he has a low pay and prevents you from paying coins to opponents when you land on their space. This makes gameplay with Peach rather easy and laidback. Toad is a keeper in your party. Bob-omb *'Owner: '''Wario *'Stamina: '1 *'Attack: 1 *'Pay:' 3 *'Grade:' F I feel bad for Wario. He's stuck with one of the worst partners in the game. Bob-omb's stamina and attack are low and his pay is rather high. Plus, even with the upside being that Bob-omb always attack the opponent directly, Bob-omb fully disappears leaving the player wide open for an attack. Whomp *'Owner:' Donkey Kong *'Stamina:' 4 *'Attack:' 0 *'Pay:' 3 *'Grade:' A Looks can be deceiving! Whomp may have no attack power (meaning he doesn't attack at all) but he has the best stamina in the game making him your main defense. However, playing on him on boards like Blowhard may prove difficult since he'll may get put in the front (though, this can be avoided by not going through the center of the board). Other Partners Snifit *'Owner:' Daisy *'Stamina: '''2 *'Attack:' 2 *'Pay:' 5 *'Grade:' B- Snifit is an average partner when it comes to attack and stamina but his pay is very high. However, Snifit tends to find coins (up to 4) that may keep him around longer. This is Daisy's partner but in Story Mode, Daisy isn't playable. She is a worthy opponent when using Snifit on Backtrack. Piranha Plant *'Owner:' Waluigi *'Stamina:' 1 *'Attack:' 3 *'Pay:' 5 *'Grade:' C Piranha Plant is one of the strongest attacking partners in the game (alongside Koopa Kid if he can transform into Bowser) and is Waluigi's main partner. However, with great power comes a weakness due to Piranha Plant's low stamina and high pay. An upside is that Piranha Plant may find an extra dice block that allows the player to go again. Thankfully, since you battle against Waluigi on his board, you have not to worry for his Piranha Plant (though, beware that the other characters may get one if they are lucky). '''Note: The following partners have no true owner as they can only be selected from the partner select.' Mr. Blizzard *'Stamina:' 2 *'Attack:' 1 *'Pay:' 3 *'Grade:' A Mr. Blizzard is sure one reliable partner. His special ability is that he is able to strike the furthest target away from him. For example: if Mr. Blizzard (in front) is ready to attack Goomba, Yoshi, and Boo in that exact order, then Mr. Blizzard will attack Boo since he is the furthest away. Mr. Blizzard has a fair amount of stamina and his pay isn't that high. Baby Bowser *'Stamina:' 1 *'Attack:' 1/3 *'Pay:' 3 *'Grade:' C+ Baby Bowser (also goes by Koopa Kid) is one of the most unique partners in the game. Baby Bowser's unique gimmick is that there is a 1/3 change of him transforming into Bowser and dealing triple damage. This can really hurt if he is powered up. However, the major downside is that it's all up to chance and his attack tends to miss. Baby Bowser isn't that useful but, at the same time, is. Thwomp *'Stamina:' 2 *'Attack:' 0 *'Pay:' 4 *'Grade:' D- Thwomp, like Whomp, possess no attack power and is one of the worst partners in the game (in my opinion). Thwomp's special ability is that he is able to instantly take out another partner despite the opponent's stamina. This means that Thwomp is the only partner in the game that can take down Whomp in one hit at full stamina and without powering up. However, Thwomp cannot attack players directly, his stamina is rather low, and his pay is rather high. Whomp is way better as a defense. Chain Chomp *'Stamina:' 2 *'Attack:' 1 *'Pay:' 6 *'Grade:' D You read that right! A pay of 6! Chain Chomp is the most expensive partner in the game and has the ability to attack all characters on the screen. However, this doesn't excuse the extreamly high pay, low attack, and moderate stamina. Trust me, unless your opponent has a team of Toads or Goombas, get rid of Chain Chomp quickly. He's a coin drainer. Walkthrough Mario Mario is going to have a fair time during his adventures. His starting partner is Koopa Troopa who isn't that bad of a partner. Koopa should be kept in the rear unless facing against a strong defensive opponent. Category:User walkthroughs